


Demons.

by iwritestony



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestony/pseuds/iwritestony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Derek walks into the house, he can smell something’s different. When Stiles rounds the corner, into Derek’s line of sight, his eyes flash red and his fangs protrude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons.

The moment Derek walks into the house, he can smell something’s different. When Stiles rounds the corner, into Derek’s line of sight, his eyes flash red and his fangs protrude.  
“Is that anyway to greet me, loverboy?” Stiles smirks, and takes a few steps forward.

Derek assumes a position fit to fight and flicks his claws out at his side. A loud growl shakes the house and Stiles stops walking.

“Alright, alright” Stiles puts his hands up in defense. He’s only a couple feet away now, close enough for Derek to know this isn’t his Stiles. “No need to get testy, sourwolf.”

“Don’t call me that,” Derek snarls. “Who are you, what have you done with him?”

“Him? Whatever do you mean, Derek?” Stiles’ smile is all wrong, too twisted and dark, it’s not sarcasm, it’s cynicism and Derek hates the sound of it. He wants to rip this creature, whatever it is, to shreds, but then he might never see Stiles again.

“You know what I mean! Where is Stiles!?” 

“You’re looking at him!” The being posing as Stiles lets out a cackle. “Really, are you so foolish to believe I am anyone but who I say I am?”

“What do you want?”

“Same thing you want,” Not-Stiles says as he approaches once again. Derek knows better now than to attack. Anything he does to this body, he’d be doing to Stiles himself. He couldn’t bare it. “See? I’m not so bad after all. Put those claws away, won’t you?” 

Derek hesitates, but decides to play along with the game, for now. He needs to figure out who or what, this thing is and what it wants. Then he can figure out how to rid Stiles of it. 

“It’s all fun and games until someone gets possessed, isn’t it?” Stiles’ eyes shut, and when they reopen again they’re enveloped in black, Derek steadies his heart. He smirks and presses a warm hand against the front of Derek’s very thin shirt.

The reaction is instantaneous; Derek grabs the younger’s wrist and twists it behind his back, holding him in place.

“If you’re in there, Stiles” Derek speaks through gritted teeth, “understand that I won’t stop until I have you back. This creature will be gone soon, I swear it.”  
Stiles laughs, slinks easily out of Derek’s grip and turns to face him once again. 

“You have no idea what you’re dealing with and yet, you’re making empty promises. Of course he’s in here, Derek, he’s completely aware of what’s going on.”  
Derek’s eyes widen at that realization, and he grips Stiles’ shoulders so tight he’s sure bruises will form on pale skin.

“Ah-ah,” the creature acting as Stiles shakes his head. “Play nice now, this is a loaner.” He pushes Derek’s hands off his shoulders and brushes off his shirt. 

“What do you want?” Derek says, fists clenching at his sides.

There’s a long pause, the being is contemplating something, before his eyes snap back to Derek.

“You have absolutely no idea how much you mean to him,” Stiles smiles.

“What?” Derek pulls back, confusion written on his face. “What’s that?”

“You share a bond, but you have literally no idea.” The smile turns suggestive then and Stiles reaches up to cup Derek’s face. “He wants you bad, Derek.”

“What are you talking about!?” Derek shouts, and he’s over these mind games, these riddles. He wants to know what this thing wants so he can have Stiles back, his Stiles.

“Well I’ll leave you to it then.” 

The smirk Stiles was wearing, fades and he blinks a few times as his eyes return to their normal brown. He collapses forward then, nearly dropping to the ground, but Derek’s there to catch him, to bring him down to the carpet slowly. 

“Stiles?” Derek calls, frantic.

“Der..ek?” 

“I’m here, I’m right here.” Derek says, running his hands through his hair.

“He’s not gone, he’s still in my head. I can feel him,” Stiles speaks, breathless as if he’s just run a marathon. “He won’t go, I…I don’t know what he wants. He won’t go.”

“It’s okay, we’ll go to Deaton. We’ll figure this out.”

“I hope so,” Stiles says, still resting in the comfort of Derek’s arms. 

Derek carefully doesn’t bring up what the creature said, though it’s on his list of things to do. First things first, they needed to get rid of whatever had taken over Stiles’ body. 

Stiles on the other hand, had a demon inside of him, egging him in the direction of Derek, and it didn’t seem like he would quit until he had his way with him. He's beginning to consider his own demons, and how they coincide with the wishes of this intruder in his head.


End file.
